Envy
by Dr-J33
Summary: Major plot spoilers for Persona 5. You have been warned. Haru encounters Akechi during a walk home from school and the two discover that they're a little jealous towards each other. Haru/Akechi


Haru thought she'd never have to deal with her fiancé ever again after stealing her Father's heart. Then again she thought her father would be alive after that too. Turns out you can't get everything you want.

Haru stayed at school late that day, between tending to the plants and helping a classmate study, she lost track of time.

This was a mistake.

As Haru was walking to the train station, the man she loathed stepped out from the shadows of a nearby alley and got in front of her, blocking her path like the world's slimiest chain-link fence.

"Haru, what a coincidence."

"I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you again." Said Haru

"Now Haru, don't be like that. We're good together. Least that's what your father felt..."

"Don't you dare mention my father!" Haru shouted.

Her fiancé scowled at her, but said scout quickly turned into a smug grin.

"It's hard to be frustrated at this act of rebellion..." he began "I mean with your fluffy hair and that quiet, cute voice... it's like I'm talking to a poodle or something."

He leaned in closer to Haru, who was beginning to feel more uncomfortable.

"And I just love dogs..."

Haru was about ready to turn and run away, like she usually does when her Fiancé cornered her. But then she saw a familiar face approaching her. The second coming of the detective himself: Akechi Goro.

"Oh Okumura, is this man bothering you?"

Her fiancé glared at the new arrival as though he was a threat to him.

"You're the detective on tv all the time... why are you here? How do you know my Fiancé?"

Akechi raised an eyebrow.

"Fiancé... Whatever. I'm acquainted with Okumura san through some mutual friends. Anyways I noticed that you were invading her personal space."

"but is it not natural for lovers to be close with one another?"

Haru's Fiancé put a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately brushed off.

"I don't know about that." Said Akechi "Okumura looks like she'd rather be as far from you as possible."

The older man glared at Haru.

"Just a bit of a lover's spat, nothing you need to worry about..."

"Well if that's the case I'd like to hear Okumura say it." Said Akechi

Haru smirked and stepped back so that she was standing next to Akechi.

"There's no lover's spat here. Just a sad man trying to harass me."

"Tch... you insolent-"

"So Okumura San, you say this man was making you feel uncomfortable?" Akechi interrupted.

She nodded

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave sir."

Haru's Fiancé glared daggers at the detective.

"I come from a family of politicians you know... I can take this to court-"

Suddenly Akechi chuckled, cutting him off.

"Apologies, but you're forgetting something. I'm a trusted detective within the force. If this ever went to court then you'd be at a disadvantage. My word against yours, which would hold better in a court of law?"

The man was speechless.

"I... well... fine, you have me cornered ."

He began to walk away angrily.

"You can borrow my toy but make sure it's clean when you return it."

Haru and Akechi both flinched at the comment.

"What a horrid person..."

"He is..."

"So Okumura San, are you alright?"

She nodded and looked at a nearby clock.

"Oh no... I missed the train!"

"Sorry to hear that. When's the next one?"

"Two hours..."

Akechi smiled.

"Care to join me for a bite to eat?"

The light growl Haru's stomach made was the only answer he needed.

"Then it's settled. Oh, would you prefer Big Bang Burger or the Beef Bowl store?

"... Beef Bowl."

* * *

Haru reclined in her chair as she finished her beef bowl.

"That really hit the spot..."

Akechi smiled as he picked away at his own beef bowl.

"Glad you liked it."

Haru looked around. They were alone in the restaurant, no other customers in sight.

"So that man." Akechi began "Your engagement should be null correct? Why does he still claim to be your Fiancé?"

"I wish I knew." Haru replied. "He probably thinks that he has a chance still..."

"... I can't make him change his ways." Akechi began "But I can tip the police off on a suspicious man in Shibuya, and have them station a few officers around so he'd be less likely to pull this again."

"I don't want to trouble the police-"

"No worries, this is exactly what they're here for."

Haru smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So uh Okumura... did your father know that..."

Haru's smile turned into a sad frown.

"That he did... but he was so focused on getting into the political world that he didn't care..."

"What an awful thing for a father to do..." muttered Akechi "If it was me I'd never forgive him for letting somebody treat me like that."

"My father wasn't the best." Haru began "He used unethical labor practices, used his own daughter as a bargaining chip for political power, and got so many people killed... he was awful but... but..."

Haru looked Akechi directly in the eyes, allowing him to see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I loved my father... and I'll never forgive the person who killed him..."

Akechi stared at Haru wide eyed in shock and regained his composure a few seconds later.

"Wow Okumura... I envy you..."

"Eh?"

"Despite everything your father did you can still find a reason to love him... my father was awful too... but I could never forgive him."

He took Haru's hand into his own and looked her dead in the eye.

"You are so kind and caring... I wish I was more like you."

"I-I should be the one saying that to you!" Said Haru "you're smart, a-and you're brace and confident too!"

Akechi smiled.

"Thank you Okumura..."

"It's okay for us to... envy each other right?"

"I don't see why not..."

* * *

Akechi paid for their food, despite Haru's insistence.

"The train will be boarding soon. I wish you a safe ride Okumura." Said Akechi

"Haru is fine."

"Very well then Haru. Are you sure you'll be alright walking to the station by yourself?"

"It'll be quite alright." Said Haru "My fia-... he won't come after me again tonight."

"Regardless, text me when you get back home tonight."

"Okay."

Haru looked around to make sure they weren't being watched before continuing.

"I liked spending time with you. Perhaps we could do this again sometime."

"I'd like that." Said Akechi.

"Great!... so take care I suppose."

"You too Haru."

And with that a Haru departed while Akechi slipped into an alleyway and sighed.

"So you envy me Haru..."

Akechi opened the suitcase that he always carried with him and looked inside.

"If you truly knew what I was then you'd hate me instead."

Akechi opened up a secret compartment in the case and from it produced a handgun, the very same one he used to murder Haru's father in the Metaverse.

"My alliance with the Thieves is fake... but that envy I have towards you is real..."

He examined the pistol and thought back to every person he had killed with it in the name of his Father and his "Conspiracy". Every pull of the trigger, every bullet in the clip, the face of every shadow as they begged for mercy.

Deep down it frightened him.

"You're better than I am Haru... I hope it remains that way."

* * *

 **So I don't go to 4chan. The one exception to this was back when Persona 5 first released in Japan and I briefly frequented the Persona 5 discussion for plot details. During that time I saw a few people pairing Haru and Akechi in the board. I'm unsure if they were doing it intentionally or ironically but got me thinking. Now months later P5 is out and I'm debating if I wanted to ship them. This fic is a test of sorts for the pair, to see how they'd be together and gauge what others thought. I'm fairly satisfied with it.**

 **I might do more with the pair, maybe even a full story if I can get it right. But in the meantime the next Persona story I release will be less romantic and more comedy focused.**

 **Thanks for reading and i'll see you next time.**


End file.
